


From Afar

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, idk - Freeform, random sf9 fic, relationships, rowoon is a normal person, taeyang is a trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika





	From Afar

If the lights were on, the entire stadium would have seen how he, Yoo Taeyang, winced as the first few notes of the song rang inside the massive space. He didn’t really like performing this song but the company disagreed.

“It’s the song! The dance!” They said. It has to be included in the set!

Taeyang knew they were right so he said yes through gritted teeth. If only they knew the story behind this song, behind this performance, he thought.

He felt the spotlight turned on him. It’s warmth making him focus somehow.

It’s been a year and yet everything is as clear as if it happened yesterday. Every swing of his arm reminded him of the sound of his heartbreaking. Every step, every jump, every tear rolling down his cheeks. He swayed his body with ease, getting lost in the movement, in the memory.

++++++++++++++++++++

_It was already dark when he stepped outside the building but that wasn’t a surprise; the guy waiting for him outside was._

_Rowoon tried to blend in with the small group of fans loitering around the building but his height was a dead giveaway._

_Taeyang couldn’t help but smile as he caught Rowoon’s eye. They both started to walk away from the crowd, Rowoon following just a few steps behind. When they finally turned a corner, Taeyang sighed in relief._

_“Rowoon!” He wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist._

_“What are you doing here? You didn’t have to walk me home tonight!” Taeyang said as he stepped back._

_Rowoon shrugged. “I just wanted to see you,” he replied softly._

_Taeyang smiled brightly and grabbed Rowoon’s hand as they continued to walk towards the main street._

_“Are you hungry? Do you want to get a bite or something?” Rowoon asked as they passed by some cafes and restaurants._

_“Nah, I’m good. Let’s just walk,” he replied._

_They used to try out a new restaurant every other month and maybe play in the arcade. But with Taeyang’s schedule getting more and more hectic, they don’t even get to see each other that much. Thinking about it, Taeyang felt a little guilty._

_“Oh, are you hungry? It’s fine if you want to stop by somewhere,” he exclaimed but Rowoon merely smiled and tugged at his hand. Something started to bug at him but he couldn’t pinpoint it so he went along._

_It takes around fifteen minutes to walk from the company to the dorms but with Rowoon, it felt like it was shorter. It only occurred to Taeyang that his partner had not spoken a word since asking him if he wanted to eat._

_“Is something the matter?” Taeyang asked as they neared the building._

_Rowoon suddenly let go of his hand and took several deep breaths._

_“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Rowoon was looking at the floor as he said it as if the pavement would have all the words that he was about to say._

_Taeyang started to get nervous. “What is it about? You know you can tell me anything?”_

_Rowoon clenched his fists and took another deep breath before facing him._

_“Let’s break up,” he said flatly._

_“I-what?!”_

_“ I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore, Taeyang,”_

_He tried to grab a hold of Rowoon’s hand but the guy took one step away from him._

_“B-but we already talked about this… Rowoon-ah.., please don’t” his voice broke on the last word but he didn’t care. “Rowoon-ah…”_

_“It’s over. I’m sorry”_

_Rowoon turned on his heels and walked away. Taeyang didn’t know how long he stood there and watched as the tall figure he once called his own looked smaller and smaller until finally disappearing from his sight._

_From somewhere, a song started to play. _

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

The lights turned low and the music faded, replaced by the applause of the crowd. Rowoon closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, his fists clenched on his lap.

I did the right thing, he told himself. I did the right thing.

He let the roar of the crowd wash over him, the fans screaming Taeyang’s name over and over again. It made him smile.

It wasn’t easy breaking things up with Taeyang but he did what he had to.

Rowoon bolted up from his seat and made a beeline to the exit.

He knew Taeyang would find some other person in the future – someone who lives in the same world he is currently in.

“I did the right thing,” Rowoon muttered one last time as the doors to the stadium closed behind him.

He still has feelings for Taeyang, that much was true. But Rowoon is slowly learning to accept that a person can still love someone from afar.


End file.
